


Sleeves

by NormieScum



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ;0, Fic and art both based on a meme, I'm also pretty rusty at writing sassy gay erejean so bare with me, IDEC, Its implied though, Jean and Eren are nerd losers, M/M, My boyfriend did the art this is based on, No Romance, Shamelessly talks about Overwatch in the fic, Stop me I dare you to try, erejean - Freeform, fic based on art, jeaneren - Freeform, mild slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormieScum/pseuds/NormieScum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Jean are losers in coordinating galaxy print shirts. </p><p>Fic goes along with this art my boyfriend did: http://j-a-e.tumblr.com/post/148996274227/i-saw-this-picture-and-couldnt-help-but-draw-eren</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [J_A_E](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_A_E/gifts).



> ✿◕ ‿ ◕✿ This is pretty short but I wanted to do something to go along with what he did because I live for collabs.

The mall was plastered with “back to school” ads to which Eren thanked god he had just graduated the year before. He stumbled disinterestedly through the crowds of people and past the various clothing stores that he had no general interest in. Shopping had never really been his thing; really he’d only tagged along to keep Mikasa company while she did whatever it was that girls did at the mall. However, he'd ended up getting separated from her. The short brunet yawned, holding his hand over his mouth and turning his head to the side. In the middle of his tired spell, he noticed a Game Stop on the other side of the aisle and quickly cut through the crowd. It having been the only store he could really tolerate, quickly caught his interest. Besides, he needed to look for a new controller since he’d just broken his in the middle of a heated Overwatch match. 

When he stepped into the small shop, he was quickly greeted by a guy who seemed nice enough but Eren couldn’t possibly have paid attention to anything other than how cute his smile was. Ever since realizing he was gay, he’d been sneaking peeks at the men around him on the down low since he wasn’t out and had no intention on coming out anytime soon. Not that people wouldn’t support him because he knew Mikasa and Armin would be fully supportive however he wasn’t willing to openly have that conversation yet. It wasn’t anything he deemed important since he wasn’t actively looking for a boyfriend; maybe if he had one it’d be a different story. 

Glancing over the various racks of games, he realized that nothing new appealed to him. Mikasa had a habit of spoiling him so he already had all of the games that did look interesting. Grabbing a new controller off the rack, he trudged towards the checkout line and stared down at his phone as he waited. Aimlessly opening up the Pokemon Go! app to check whether there was anything in the area before flipping back over to Facebook to scroll through his timeline as if he cared about anything on it. The store was pretty crowded and he found himself becoming impatient. He'd always been pretty short tempered and boring situations became overly tiring for the short male. When he looked up at the person in front of him, he noticed a tall blond guy but something stuck out. His shirt. Looking down at his own shirt, Eren laughed in amusement and his green eyes lit up. A year ago, Mikasa bought him a galaxy print t-shirt that had blacked out sleeves. He’d always wondered about the questionable design but never really bothered to put too much thought into it since it was one of his favorites. She’d gotten it for him because of his profound love for space and everything that meant being free. Galaxy print had always been a personal favorite of his and he even had a matching pair of Chucks that he was wearing along with the shirt. And this guy had a shirt that quite the opposite of his own. Blacked out with galaxy print sleeves. 

Out of excitement, he brought his phone up to snap a quick selfie with the man to post to his snapchat story. Entering in the text “Had this shirt for a year and always wondered why the sleeves were black until I met this man today”, Eren posted the photo and shoved his phone back into his pocket. When he finally looked up, he noticed that the blond was turned around and staring at him with a concerned look on his face. 

“…Did you just take a picture of me?” 

Instead of offering an explanation, Eren gave his own shirt a quick tug before pointing at his. When he was turned around he noticed this stranger was pretty attractive, enough to make him choke on the breath he’d just tried to exhale. Even when the man’s features curved into an annoyed scowl and his piercing hazel eyes narrowed in irritation, he was still striking. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Eren began to speak. 

“Uh-…just your shirt. It’s kinda funny isn’t it? I’ve had this thing forever and always wondered. Y’know?” When one of the taller male’s well-groomed eyebrows curved upward, Eren let out a nervous laugh. “What?”

“You’re kinda a creep. Do you just talk to random strangers like this all the time? That’s really weird, dude.” The man shook his head and stepped towards the counter where Eren could see he was buying Overwatch for the PS4. Biting his lips nervously, he reached forward to tug on the blond’s shirt. 

“What?!” Whipping around and snapping, the man glared down at him.

“What’s wrong with you, bro? You’re so sensitive.” 

“I’m not! You’re just freaking me out! Are you trying to hit on me?” Eren didn’t answer, not because he was trying to hit on him but because he didn’t know how to respond to such accusations. “You fucking are. What makes you think I’m gay?” Shooting an apologetic look to the man at the counter, he turned back to the blond and pointed towards his eyebrows slightly.

“Well for one, I can tell you pay to get your eyebrows done. And your nails look a little clean like /maybe/ you have nail polish on.” Gasping in horror, the taller male shut up and turned back to the man at the counter to hand over the money for the game. Eren could only assume he was right and giggled in delight. “My name’s Eren.” Reaching out to the man that was still facing away from him, he watched as the blond turned around. His face was flushed a bright red and he seemed a lot calmer now.  


“M’ Jean.” Jean held his hand out to the stranger and shook it gently.

“Your hands are really soft, do you use lotion?” Eren looked down at the male’s much larger hand. Even if Jean was the manlier of the two, he was so soft and seemed to be more than meticulous about his grooming. Instead of answering, the blond simply nodded in embarrassment. The word ‘cute’ kept spinning in Eren’s head and despite the fact that they both seemed to already be pressing each other’s buttons, he felt strangely attached to him already. “I bet your girlfriend likes it.” He added, as a way to test him even though it was pretty obvious neither of them played for that team. Jean scowled, rolling his eyes and moving out of the way with his bag so that Eren could step up to the counter. 

“That’s some kinda joke right?” 

“Kinda, I guess.” Pointing to the bag Jean was holding, Eren cleared his throat. “Uh Overwatch-…you should play with me sometime.” Shrugging off the question as if it was nothing, the brunet looked down at his shirt and played nervously with the hem. Waiting for the cashier to give him his change and bag, Eren followed behind the other male until they were standing outside the store. Jean held off on his answer until then, once they were outside he nodded and pulled his cellphone out.  
“Here, just put your username in or whatever-” Eren quickly reached for his phone before adding a new contact. In the notes section he put his name in but instead of stopping there he also added his phone number. The male shamelessly added a heart emoji beside his name in the contact information before handing the iPhone back. “Cool dude…” Jean trailed off, not even bothering to look at the information before shoving his phone away. Which bothered Eren, making him nervous that Jean was just trying to get rid of him. 

“So uh…can I call you ‘Sleeves’?” Jean narrowed his eyes, already confused by the origin of their conversation until Eren reached forward to tug on one of the sleeves. For the first time, the blond cracked a smile and laughed. Reaching out, he tugged on Eren’s shirt but much rougher than he probably should’ve.

“What do I get to call you? Douchebag sounds about right for wearing a shirt like that.” The taller male sneered and Eren wondered whether he’d forgotten that he was wearing practically the same shirt. 

“Chill, you’re gonna rip my shirt asshole.” The brunet muttered, wondering whether it was a good idea to give this guy his number. 

“I don’t care if I rip your dumb shirt!” 

“Why are you such a dick?!” Yeah, he was definitely starting to regret giving him his number.

“You piss me off!” Jean barked, shoving Eren. He wasn’t being rough but he wasn’t being gentle either and the brunet couldn’t resist from shoving him back. The blond looked shocked when he was pushed back and quickly backed off. 

“I’ll see you.” He muttered, turning to walk off in the opposite direction as if nothing had happened. Eren had to stop himself from trying to follow, even with the small display they’d just made in the middle of a crowded mall. The only thing that did stop him was the buzz of his cell phone going off. He expected to see a message from Mikasa but when he saw an unknown number pop up on his screen he felt his heart skip a couple beats. 

‘I was kidding that shirt looks cute on u’ Eren’s lips pursed and he sat down on the nearest bench. Holding his phone and staring at the message for a couple seconds before thinking of a reply. 

‘I wasn’t expecting you to text me so quickly, sleeves.’ Jean looked down at his phone when he felt the vibration go off in his pocket. When he saw that it was Eren texting him back, he couldn’t help but stop and read the message. People behind him immediately getting annoyed that he was holding up the aisle, he quickly navigated off to the side.

‘I wasn’t expecting to get a cute boy’s phone number so I guess we’re both surprised.’ 

Eren bites his lip to subdue the squeal threatening to escape from beyond his lips. The only answer he feels makes any sense is an insult.

‘Fag.’

‘Okay, brat I was trying to be nice but you don’t seem to play nice.’

‘;)’


End file.
